We Built Our Own World
by loudmist
Summary: Sequel to The World Is New. Charles has finally established his mansion as the 'Xavier School of Higher Learning'. Now all they have to do is find students. (T for general content and language).
1. Chapter 1: New Round

_Hello reader! Please note that this is a Sequel to The World is New! Please read that story first before starting this one, or mass confusion will occur._

* * *

**Chapter 1: NEW ROUND**

The next five weeks, the house was in a complete frenzy. There were construction workers that had their minds wiped at the end of each shift, and new ones would come in the morning. Too risky with Hank freely walking around.

Charles and Zoey were working on the course work, arguing which books to assign for English, what to focus on in History, and whether or not the Pythagorean Theorem was worth teaching. They persuaded Hank to give small lectures on biology and chemistry, and appointed Janie to be the unofficial RA, who furnished the dorm rooms and helped figure out how to appoint rooms in separate areas for the boys and girls. Thankfully, and with much persuasion, Charles let them keep their original rooms.

It was kind of peaceful, despite the chaos. There wasn't time for drama, Charles and Zoey didn't fight, Alex and Janie put their differences aside to help, and even Sean was on good behavior.

All until Charles came into the living room, declaring the first student, and that the day had come to bring him to 'campus'.

Janie, Zoey, and Ororo argued that it should be a girl, while the others argued another boy would be better. When Chares described the situation the mutant was in, they all agreed quickly.

"It's time, everybody. Tomorrow Zoey and I will go and talk to him and his parents… and hopefully we will have our first official 'new' student of the 'Xavier School of Higher Learning'.

* * *

The car pulled up at the Tudor house, pulling in front of the mailbox as Frank announced their arrival. Zoey stepped out immediately, Charles joining her quickly enough in his travel wheelchair. She could almost feel his nerves.

"Let's go, we have someone to help," she said and they walked the stone pathway to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened instantly, showing a man and a woman cowering in the doorway. They had sweater vests on, almost matching, and a sickeningly amount of kaki. Pants _and_ shirts.

"Mr. and Mrs. La Vega, it is great to finally meet you! I'm Zoey, we spoke on the phone?"

"Oh! Yes," the Mr. Vega said shortly, nodding his head and weakly shaking her hand. He looked warily at Charles.

"This is the headmaster, Professor Xavier. May we meet Joseph?" she asked.

They both jumped at the name and then started nodding, stepping back, and both stuttering to welcome them in. They hoarded the two of them to the living room, and Zoey took a seat on a lumpy armchair, Charles coming close next to her.

"He's in his room…" the mother said.

"Joseph! Get down here, now!" the father yelled, making Zoey jump.

"There is no need for that, Mr. La Vega, I can get him myself," Zoey said, standing up.

"I'm busy, be there in a second!" a voice yelled back.

Zoey sighed, and looked to Charles. He nodded, brought a hand to his temple, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the house grew silent, and then there was the sound of a door opening and closing; footsteps in the hall and then coming down the stairs. Zoey's hands began to tingle and for a split second she feared she was harnessing Raven's power… but nothing happened.

Joseph was very tall, at least six feet. He had dark brown hair that rested on his shoulders and a pointed nose that highlighted his sharp jaw and piercing brownish-black eyes.

Zoey smiled, and motioned her hand, hoping she didn't seem so intimidated.

"Joseph, it's great to meet you. Please, sit, we have to talk about a new opportunity."

Joseph watched the scene warily, then his gaze honed to Charles. He nodded, and sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Mr. and Mrs. La Vega, if you could please excuse yourself, we have some questions for Joseph," Charles started.

"Like hell you'll _recruit_ him with your mindgames-"

"Get out, Victor. I want to talk to them, alone. It might even get me out of here, and you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Joseph interrupted, giving his foster father a deadly look. The parents scurried out of the room.

The second they left, Joseph turned to Charles, stood, and advanced.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked. Zoey intercepted, and Joseph bumped into her. He gave her an equally intimidating stare.

"Joseph, we're here to help you."

"Someone invading my _mind_ is helping?" he asked, keeping his gaze on Charles, not budging. "I thought you would be the guy from the broadcast."

Zoey frowned.

"We have a more peaceful message to get across, rather than start a new World War. I'm sorry about the intrusion; I have yet to teach Charles the common courtesy of not invading someone's mind for a greeting. We're still working on that," she said, giving a faint smile. However fists were clenched, ready for a fight.

Joseph stepped back, and flopped himself on a couch. Zoey let out a relaxed breath, and sat down as well.

"So you guys are going to get me out of here?" he asked, looking a little pleased.

"We're here to show you that you don't have to hide anymore. I figure you know what we are, considering the circumstances?" Charles asked. Joseph only nodded.

"I would love to see what you can do, Joseph," Zoey said, wondering what the extra pump of flow in her bloodstream meant. Her veins were pulsing, she could feel her blood flowing.

Joseph sighed, and brought out a switchblade from his pocket.

Zoey and Charles both tensed.

He furrowed his eyebrows and focused on the switchblade. With a crumbling sound, the steel quickly turned to grey stone in his hand. He sighed and tossed it onto the table, the rock breaking easily.

"Wow," Zoey said softly. She looked at Charles, who had an excited yet reserved look on his face. She looked on the coffee table and saw a pen. Easy enough.

She picked it up and stared at in, the cleared her mind and gave in the heavy feeling in her hands. Soon the plastic turned to stone. She tried to break the pen in half but failed. She tossed the pen onto the table the same Joseph had done with the switchblade, but it didn't break.

"Hell, I knew that blade was a rip-off."

Zoey looked up to find Joseph calmly staring, which was a surprise for her.

"And here I thought I was the only one who could do that," he said, and Zoey swore she saw a hint of a grin.

"I myself have been discovering new things these past weeks," she replied, and then looked at Charles. He met her gaze questioningly. "It's because of him, Joseph."

She looked back to the boy as he pocketed his switchblade.

"I was lost, unsure who I was, and he helped me."

"Zoey, this really isn't-" Charles started, but she continued.

"That's what this school is for Joseph. For people like us. M- mutants… like us."

Joseph only sat there watching Zoey and Charles. He then sighed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never been a fan of schools, but something tells me I might like this one."

"Well we're still in the beginning stages, Joseph. Only a few students so far, you're our newest addition. You'll have a room, but there's a rough syllabus, a rougher class schedule-"

Joseph stood, and nodded.

"Really, anything sounds better than this. I'm coming with you guys. Let the 'parentals' know. I'll go pack." With that, he left the room, running up the stairs, a loud bang of a door closing letting them know he was in a rush.

Zoey looked to Charles, and smiled brightly.

"That went better than I thought. Why did you never tell me what he could do?"

"Well, the look on your face was very effective to Joseph. I think we should do that for the rest of the recruits. I think a real admiring face is better than a cowering one. What the parents are thinking has me … I can't even say it, but I know we're bringing him with us no matter what." he said, bringing a hand to his temple.

Soon enough, the parents arrived, visibly shaking. Zoey stood, and tried to keep her calm. The way Charles has described these people had treated Joshep for who he was just infuriated her.

"Joseph has agreed to enroll in this school. He as even agreed to leave with us today; he is packing up right now. You already know the address; it would be appreciated if you could ship the rest of his belongings. We would hate to trouble you again and come collect the things ourselves-"

"No! We've got plenty of boxes," the wife said. Zoey ignored her and continued.

"We will have very little contact after this. You know the price we are asking, and we have settled the details on the payment plan. We hope to receive a first check within a month's time, or we will have to come back. Your son will be receiving a very thorough education, Mr. and Mrs. La Vega."

"He's not our son," Mr. La Vega intervened.

Zoey clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I can assure you, that fact is for the better," she said sternly, and the scared looks on their faces made Zoey's anger dissipate slightly. "Damn straight." She looked up to find Joseph standing still at the top of the stairs with a backpack, duffel bag, and a box. He only looked at Zoey dazedly as he descended the stairs.

She could only smile as he reached her and she took the box from him, tying to harness Hank's strength.

"Charles and I can wait in the car if you want to say-" she started to say softly but Joseph interrupted loudly.

"GOODBYE, you worms. I think I might write an anonymous letter to Social Services. Guarantee you never adopt another child. You are undeserving to be parents."

At that, Joseph walked out of the house, head held high, even a slight spunk in his step.

"Well, it was… Well I met you, Mr. and Mrs. La Vega, can't say much more to that," Zoey said, not even bothering to shake hands. She turned to Charles.

"Ready?"

"Not yet. Joseph had a… request. I hope to see it done," he replied.

"Meet you in the car, then," Zoey said with a last smile, not even bothering to look at the parents again as she left.

She reached the car, smiling at Joseph shaking hands with Frank.

"What did you ask Charles to do, Joseph?"

He looked almost sheepish as Frank opened the door for the both of them. They settled in after putting the bags and box in the trunk.

"I just don't want them to remember me. But don't worry, you'll get your money's worth for my admission," he added quickly

"Joseph, the money is the last thing on our minds. It's good enough that you're not with them anymore."

The bright smile he gave in return filled Zoey with a feeling of accomplishment.

They could really do this.

* * *

_So there it is! PLEASE leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You, Again

**Chapter 2 : Nice to Meet You, Again**

"Here we are, Joseph! The others here are in your age range, you should fit right in," Zoey said as they pulled up near the house. Watching the gates open, driving down the dusty road, she felt a sense of déjà vu. But this time, it wasn't a strange place.

The others were waiting for them, huddled in the grass, Simon barking and running towards the car. Zoey jumped out of the car to greet Simon with half the enthusiasm he greeted her. Simon barked, then ran back towards the group.

"He was mine back in the city, one of the guidelines for me coming here."

"It looks like a cow."

Zoey rolled her eyes, hearing that one too many times.

"Simon's a Dalmatian, and has at least a hundred times the energy of a cow."

The three of them started towards the others, Zoey holding Josephs' hand for comfort, she was nervous to see if he would fit in. He didn't even argue.

When they got within a few feet of the others, Zoey heard two different gasps. One from Joseph, the other from Janie.

She felt Joseph pull away as he started running towards Janie who was staring back at him with a surprised look.

When Joseph reached her he gathered her in his arms and spun her around. Janie's laughter brought her at ease as she and Charles rushed to greet the scene.

"I can't believe it's really you," she heard Joseph say as he gently put Janie down. Ororo jumped into Josephs' arms next, and he laughed and held onto her small body, adjusting so he could hold her easily.

Before anybody could ask, Alex's growl interrupted the friendly greeting.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

Janie only shook her head, the smile never faltering, her gaze never leaving Joseph.

"Joey was in our foster home. He had been adopted only a week before we escaped. We didn't even know…"

"You escaped? How?"

"I created a rainstorm that flooded the house," Ori said matter of factly.

Janie shook her head, grinning.

"She can manipulate weather, Joey. We never told you- even though we trusted you-"

Joseph's laugh stopped her talking, and he ruffled Ori's hair before he let her down. She stayed at his side though, hugging his legs.

"Seems fitting for you, Ro," he said, smiling at Ororo, and then at Janie, his eyes brighter. Alex let out a small huff.

Joseph's eyes turned on him. Alex tensed up even more.

"And who might this 'bull' be?" Joseph asked.

"Alex," he replied sternly.

Zoey stepped forward, completely on edge about the tension between the boys. Janie looked flushed, and was looking down at the ground.

"This is Sean," Zoey interrupted with a bright voice, "and this is Hank."

"Nice to meet - holy shit." Josephs' eyes widened once he saw Hank.

Hank's throaty laugh eased the tension.

"The most colorful reaction yet. Might be my new favorite."

"What…" Joseph asked, looking around, more surprised than scared. Alex only grinned at the sight. Janie rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, relaxing him.

"Joey, it's ok. Hank is just like us."

"Are you sure?…" he asked slowly, now staring at Hank. ZOey didn't like the way Joseph was staring at him. Neither did Hank. He let out a loud growl and laughed when Joseph jumped. Alex joined in.

Zoey stepped forward, between Janie and Joseph, to grasp at his arm.

"I'm going to be the mother for a moment, but even you should know it's impolite to stare. Come, let's show you your room, then a tour of the place after a nice meal."

"You guys have cooks too?" Joseph asked Zoey, seeming more relaxed. He even brought his arm to rest on her shoulders as they walked to the house.

"Nope, just us. But I have a feeling you might have a recipe or two on hand," she said, tilting her head back to look at him.

"What, are you using Charles' power on me now?" he asked.

Zoey laughed and shook her head.

"Actually quite the opposite. But I can tell a cooks hand from others," she said, squeezing Joseph's said hand. "And I'm too tired and hungry to do anything, so we'll have to rely on you."

Joseph helped cook a great steak and potatoes meal, and Janie and Ori helped make the salad. Zoey didn't really have to do anything but watch as Janie and Ororo opened up like never before when around Joseph, or Joey as he liked to be called. Seeing Joey make Ori laugh so hard she was getting teary was a new sound to Zoey that she fell in love with. For Janie, Zoey likened it to spending time with a brother… maybe a step-brother, she was giving too many side glances.

They all ate dinner comfortably, despite Joey telling his story of climbing a tree when he was little, turning a branch into stone, the leaves breaking off and falling to the ground, knocking his mom unconscious. That's when they had started treating him cautiously, like a wild animal, he described it.

Janie held Joeys hand through most of the story, earning glares from Alex that neither of them noticed. Charles listened intently, like he always does, Sean seemed shocked and actually sad, and Hank just sat there, angry, slightly growling.

"Well all of that shit is over now, joey," zoey said after he went into a lapse of silence. Sean choked and everybody smiled, even Charles.

"You will never feel that way again, all of us can guarantee it."

* * *

Alex turned the page of the Walt Whitman novel that was on the new syllabus. Maybe if he read ahead like Janie, he could find something to use to talk to her about.

He had waited in the sunroom every night, waiting and pathetically hoping that Janie would come back and they could resume their detail-for-detail.

But ever since that night he pushed too far and Sean's imperfect timing interrupted everything, she never came back. She had avoided him expertly, coming up with the perfect excuses to not be alone in a room with him.

But yet, he would go back every night. He would bring a game, a comic book, an actual book; he even spent a whole week just throwing a ball against the wall.

He knew it was pathetic, but there wasn't any way he could talk to her. He let her know, every night. He would slip a note under her door, only writing 'details' on a small scrap of paper. Every time he looked at her and opened his mouth, she just walked away.

It was worse than her being scared of his touch; at least she looked at him then.

When he heard a clearing of a throat, he sighed.

Each night he waited like a sick puppy, Sean would come and drag him back to his room.

"Just a few more minutes Sean, I have weird feeling-"

"That I would come tonight?"

He froze for a beat, and then jumped up, the book falling to the floor. He stared at her, and she stared back, but then her gaze flitted to the floor, the book open.

"Shit," he muttered, and scrambled for the book, closing it, fixing the bent pages, and resting on the table.

"Janie…"

"I swear to god if you ask me anything about-"

"I actually already have a question for you to give me."

She stopped, and tilted her head, her light brown hair spilling over her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. She actually came.

"I'm intrigued to know this question," she said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down, pulling her oversized sweater over her knees.

He took a breath.

"Alex," he said, imitating a high girly voice. Janie broke out laughing, and Alex smiled brighter, but continued with the voice, "Alex, why were you in prison?"

She gasped, and moved to stand up.

"No," he said, holding out a hand, and she stopped, settling back on the sofa.

"No, Janie. I asked something big of you… now here's my big thing. Why I was… where I was."

"Alex, you don't-"

"Janie, just let me talk. If this is what it takes for you to look at me again, then-"

"I'm looking at you now, Alex. I see you now. You don't have to do this-"

"You haven't looked or talked to me in weeks! And… well, with Joey keeping you comfortable-"

"Excuse me?" she snarled, jumping up.

"I said, that now Joey is here to keep you warm and cozy, I-"

"You know nothing!" she said loudly, stepping forward. He brought a hand to his lips.

"Hate to say this, but we need to be quiet. She tried to be sneaky, but Ori heard us yelling that other time-"

"What! Oh my god, Ori…" He grabbed her arm before she could move. She stopped, and turned her head. "How did you know… why didn't you-"

"The air felt suddenly cold… I had a feeling it was her. Ori's not some fragile thing anymore-"

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Janie!" he said sternly. He stepped forward, grabbing her other arm and moving her in close to him, barely a few inches apart.

"What?" she whispered.

"Let me answer your question, okay? I'm ready."

She shook her head, yet went back to sit on the sofa.

"No, we need to clear some things up first."

He only nodded and sat at the other edge of the sofa, giving her space.

"Ori and I found each other at the foster home. She had lost her parents and was crying on the roof, my usual spot, when I found her. We clicked, and she's been more than a little sister to me. She's my family, I consider her like a daughter even, I know that sounds weird but…" she faded off, and sighed. "I know Ori is growing up, but it's scary for me. What we both went through… she was a little girl with a favorite teddy bear, believing in the good of people, never seeing the bad. But what we saw, what happened to us while traveling, that girl was lost. But that little girl returned when we found this place," she said, smiling. "And now with Joey back,"

Alex tensed and took a breath. She raised an eyebrow at him, glared, and shook her head.

"He was at the foster home, too. He became close with us, acting brotherly towards _both_ of us. He was always kind, no matter how bad it got in the home; he would give up his bed, his blanket, even portions of food. And that kindness was directed towards Ori and I. He grew close to us; and both of us were heartbroken, though happy, when he was adopted."

"But you being with him again, older and-"

"I will never see him like that, Alex. You can just quiet that whole thing now."

He sighed, trying not to shake his head. The way Joey looked at her… he knew he wasn't overreacting.

"Well then Alex, I asked you a question," she said, scooting a little closer to him, meeting his gaze.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_Boom! Cliffhanger!_

_Please leave a review, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Dirt and Roses

**Chapter 3: Dirt and Roses**

"_Well then Alex, I asked you a question," she said, scooting a little closer to him, meeting his gaze._

He sighed, and opened his mouth, but she interrupted before he began.

"Sit, that must be uncomfortable."

He stood from the armrest and sat on the sofa cushions, giving them distance, which she closed in a second.

"Which question is that, exactly?"

She smirked. "Fine, you're stalling, but you won't be able to for long. Alex, why were you in prison?"

He sighed, and stared at his wringing hands, feeling them heat up with his nervousness. He took a deep breath and he cooled down.

"I was a freshman in high school. My brother was in junior high, we went to the same school. We had to wait to be picked up each day, our mom's shift ended late. The school left the basketball courts open and my brother loved to play, I would just sit on the sides and catch up on comics or homework.

One day, it was just me and my brother when a few boys, in the upper grades, came in. They saw my brother trying to shoot hoops, and started to tease and bully him. About his size, his glasses, the way he played. My brother was standing his ground pretty well, he was a fighter like that."

Janie reached out a hand and covered both of his, halting his twiddling thumbs.

He didn't move, he just focused his attention on Janie's hand; the silver ring with an onyx stone, her varied charm and string bracelets, and the infinite dirt under her fingernails.

"He was standing his ground, but then they started pushing him around. And that's when I butted in."

She squeezed his hand. He brought one of his to rest on top of hers, and squeezed her back.

"They started on both of us, realizing who we were. Our father had a reputation of his drunkenness and heavy hand throughout the school, and since I always fought back there was a new bruise on my face each week. They got worse, and one of them raised a fist to my brother… and I just exploded. Nothing could stop me. I just felt this searing heat, and then the big red flash."

He closed his eyes, smelling the scent of burnt bodies, his salty tears.

"I killed them all. My power… it destroyed everything. The walls were black… and everybody in the room was burned, including Finn," his voice cracked, but he continued. "They were all dead, and I stood there, untouched in a burning room. The police dragged me kicking and screaming from Finn. I never even saw my mom again; I couldn't even attend the funeral."

He stopped, taking a deep breath, resenting that more tears were coming. This was the first time he had ever spoken of that event since it happened. He didn't even give a confession to the police; he had practically begged them to lock him up.

"Alex," Janie whispered. He stayed still, he couldn't bear to see her pity. Her hand reached up and grabbed his chin, turning his head to face her. She was crying too, but it wasn't pity on her face. Just pure grief.

"Alex," she said again, and she hugged him tightly, tucking her head into his neck, her tears dripping onto his skin. He hugged her back just as tight, letting his tears fall.

They stayed like that for a while, Alex wasn't even sure how long. But they both finally calmed down. Janie pulled back slowly, wiping her eyes, and smiling.

"Sorry about that," she muttered.

"No, it's… I'm just happy to have finally talked about it to someone," Janie smiled even brighter, "And… I'm even happier that it was you."

She shook her head, and stood up.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight," he said, standing up. "Will you come back tomorrow night?"

"I… I don't think so," she said, walking towards the doorway. She stopped and turned. "This… I don't like having to be forced for us to know each other. It should come naturally."

"I…" Alex wasn't sure about that… but he understood. "Okay. That makes sense."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Alex. For tonight. I'm sorry about my behavior, I just always push-"

"Just stop ignoring me, and I won't ask anything more."

"Deal."

"Goodnight, Alex," she said finally, and left the room, and Alex, standing there dumbfounded and happy.

* * *

The next day, Zoey awoke late. She walked through the house, too quiet, and too empty. She followed Simon's barks to outside, and laughed at what she saw.

The kids were all running around, avoiding the hail clouds Ori had formed overhead. Charles was in the shade of a large willow tree she had never noticed. He was off of his chair and sitting on the ground.

He smiled and gave her a 'good morning' as she sat down next to him.

"Joseph's fitting in quite well," Zoey murmured, watching as he picked up Janie to hold them both as they got pelted with hail. She couldn't help but glance at Alex, who looked angry.

"Knowing Janie and Ororo from before has certainly helped."

Zoey couldn't help but give a small huff at that.

"What?" he asked. Zoey gave him an incredulous look.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Alex isn't too happy with the previous… experience Joseph holds with Janie. You have to see that."

"Alex? But why?"

"Charles! You have the power to read minds yet are so dim!" she said, teasing.

"Well I haven't been reading that many since you came here!" he replied in the same tone.

"What?" she asked surprised. "Really?"

He only nodded. She sighed, and decided to stay on track, though it was itching her that Charles had abandoned one of his main powers… because of her.

"Alex kissed Janie, the morning he burned her a fee weeks back. That's what we had walked in on."

"Kiss- what?"

"Alex and Janie have been avoiding each other all the while heading towards one another at mach speed. It was bound to happen sooner or later. However they _still_ haven't realized it yet."

"But they haven't…" he coughed, and turned redder.

"No. they're both in denial; they decided on friends. But with the 'experience' with Joseph, Alex has been more… tense, I guess."

Charles frowned.

"I don't want _that _kind of-"

"They're not there yet, don't worry."

Charles sighed.

"I hadn't realized it before, but since Joseph's arrived Alex has gone back to his quiet old self, like when I first met him. I should talk to him about it… one wrong word from Joseph could set him off-"

"Let me do it."

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Look… these guys… you're their father, their teacher. I'm still fighting to retain the sister role… help let me keep it, okay?" she asked.

He stared at her for a few more seconds than usual before he nodded.

"I want it today though… we can't risk it. Alex is strong, but-"

"I know. Trust me, I know," Zoey said with a heavy sigh. Charles nodded.

"That leads me to another thing… about Joseph."

"Is he a problem already? He's probably just having trouble getting used to everything-"

"I need to create a blocking wall in his mind for his power."

She frowned.

"What! What about accepting _all_ of ourselves-"

"Joseph's power has serious dangers. He can turn anything into stone Zoey. That includes a human body, dead or alive. Being forced into an unknown setting, his powers can fluctuate in a second and he could kill one of us."

"Why don't we just focus on developing control for his power then-"

"I can't risk it. We don't know him well enough; we don't know his moods, his emotions."

"This is a serious breach, Charles! We invite him here so he can be himself, and we're restricting him right away-"

"Lives are in danger, Zoey!"

"It's just us! There's nothing hostile going on, he would never get to that stage of-"

"You just said yourself there's something between him and Alex. That could elevate quickly."

She sighed, knowing he was right.

As usual.

"Zoey," his voice broke her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about Rebecca?"

Her heart stopped.

"Why the sudden change in subject?"

"You're… uh, you're growing petunias. Janie mentioned in passing…"

"They were her favorite," she whispered, turning to her hand where a small brush of petunias were growing and blooming rapidly. She grew them more, controlling them to grow in an arch behind her and Charles, tickling his arm.

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"When I first met you, she was in the back of your mind, the whole time Erik and I were there. You were picturing the gate of the nearest cemetery."

"Yeah, she... she passed a while ago."

"Her name was Rebecca?"

She nodded.

"Rebecca Michaels. Lover of cheesy romance novels, Sunday comics, and gardening."

"Did Janie bring that all back, with her growing powers?"

"Christ, what are you, a therapist!? Look… yes, my mom was my best friend, since my dad left us when I was only a few hours old. We had each other, and yes, our best bonding moments were when we were taking care of the garden. But then she started forgetting things: her keys, the bills, the year…"

"Dementia?"

"Alzheimers. My own mother forgot me."

"It wasn't her-"

"I know, I know. The doctors had a hard time enough comforting me."

"It's a still vaguely known disease. There are already multiple studies on it, trying to find the cause, a cure."

"Her brain stopped trying, Charles. Is there a cure for the brain?"

"A cure can be found for many things, Zoey."

_Even this? What I am?_

She stopped, and frowned.

"Charles, I'm a … Mutant. Could that mean my mother-"

"Hank and I have only had a few months studying the gene. It's a wild card, definitely. Hank is the example; his parents didn't have the gene. However with Sean, there was a great grandmother with a mutant ability as well. For you, with the magnitude of your power, I'd say your family definitely had the gene."

"I don't… I only have distant relatives, no close bloodlines."

"Have you ever looked for more of your family?"

"Not really. I mean, it never irked me. I had enough with my mom."

"What did you do when she passed?"

"She didn't pass, Charles. She killed herself."

He gasped and coughed. She looked up at Charles. He raised his hand, and her eyes widened. He stopped, and put it back down.

"I'm sorry… I can't, not now-"

"It's alright Zoey. I'm just happy you didn't yell at me for bringing her up."

"No… I didn't know it but that really helped, Charles. Helped me find more about me, if you know what I mean."

He only nodded, lifting himself up back on his chair.

"See you at dinner?"

She nodded, and he rolled away as the kids continued to play.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! As always, please leave a review._

_I'm looking for a beta reader or just a general editor/reader/suggester on my upcoming story focusing on Erik Lensherr/Magneto. Please message me if you are interested in helping me with the story, I feel like the first chapter is all over the place, and need some help before I decide to publish. Please and thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: Won

**Chapter 4 Won't Back Down**

The next day or so went smoothly. Charles held a first class session with History, which went surprisingly well. He and Zoey had spent more time at Cerebro, finding more potential students, with Zoey making the necessary contacts to inform the families.

They had just agreed on the next student and Zoey had the invitation letter prepared and stamped. She was walking towards the front to call Frank to mail it when she heard two raised voices.

Not good.

She rushed down the hall, reaching the main common room to see Joey and Alex touching toes, staring each other down. More like Joey looking down at Alex, he was more than a head taller; but Alex standing his ground.

"You're just mad that you didn't get to cuddle with her on those cold nights in the foster home. You're not safe enough to cuddle with, are you?" Joey said, sneering.

Zoey drew back. She knew Joey had the snarky and witty attitude, but didn't know he would stoop so low to that.

Janie had told her about the times with Joey. She knew it was a brother sisterly relationship almost automatically. Janie's cheeks didn't get pink when she talked about Joey, which only happened when she talking about or with Alex.

Zoey's body was feeling haywire; her hands feeling heavy as stone, but also burning up in the immense heat of Alex's power.

"Boys!" she snapped, and they both turned to her and then stepped away from each other.

Glaring at Joey, she approached him first, her hands in fists.

"Janie won't be happy when I tell her what you just said, Joey."

His face turned in fury, and he stepped towards her.

Without thinking, Zoey threw out her hand, willing one of the powers to come forward to protect her.

It was his own. Her hand felt heavy, so she placed it onto Joey's stomach. He started yelling, the shirt and his skin underneath slowly turning to stone. He pulled back, stumbling over. Alex, looking even angrier, moved to get him, but Zoey shook her head.

"This is on _me_, Alex."

He nodded, and stopped away as Zoey came forward.

"I'll let that one slip, Joey. However the next time I see you even looking threateningly at any one of us, including Charles, I will use every power I can harness to kick you out of this house and make sure you never come back, understand?"

His eyes wide, breathing heavily as his stomach turned back into skin, his shirt showing a big rip, he could only nod.

"I'm telling Janie everything. You can give any story you want, but I think two witnesses against one is valid, right Alex?"

Alex nodded, hiding a smile.

"Let's go, kids. NOW," Zoey raised her voice. She grabbed Joey who jumped slightly, but allowed himself to be dragged through the halls and up the stairs, Alex tagging along.

Zoey burst into Charles' study, not bothering to knock. Charles jumped, a few papers scattering on the floor.

"Zoey, what…" his voice faded as he saw who was with her the scene in front of him, Zoey holding Joey tightly; and Alex moved forward to pick up the papers and rest them back on Charles' desk.

"Thank you," he muttered. Alex only nodded.

"Charles, what we talked about earlier today, with the power wall, it needs to happen now. Of course you were right; I walked in on these two about to whip out their dicks to prove who's the man. I stopped it before anything happened, but I think it's best if you help prevent it altogether."

Charles, still a little stunned, nodded as well.

Zoey dragged Joey to a nearby chair, and shoved him down. She leaned in towards him.

"Remember, even one glance, one touch, and I will destroy you. Maybe make you into a nice sculpture to donate to an art museum. What do you think?"

Joey shook his head.

"Zoey, please-"

"Charles is going to go into your mind, and make sure you don't hurt any of us. You will sit like a good boy, and let it happen."

"Okay. Zoey, I'm so sorry-"

She pulled back, not wanting to hear it.

She walked out, now grabbing Alex to drag him along with her. He closed the doors behind them.

"Zoey," he said.

She was shaking.

She felt a hand on her arm, and turned to look at Alex. Without warning she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Zoey, are you okay?" he whispered lightly, patting her back.

She pulled back, shaking her head.

"I'm not as strong as I usually seem Alex. None of us are."

"He scared you-"

"Enough of that," she interrupted, grabbing him again and dragging him along. Alex stayed tense the whole way they walked to the third floor common room, the least visited.

"Alex… this is going to be another Janie talk."

Alex shot straight up after just sitting down on the nearest sofa to her. He looked angry now.

"Alex, please. You have to know, coming from a girl, that we know jealousy like no other."

Zoey felt the heat of his power get warmer, and winced.

"And keep it down, I'm drained enough from having to deal with you _and _Joey."

Alex sighed and sat down… she felt the heat cool down, and sighed as well, coming to sit next to him.

He tensed again, and she laughed.

"We don't have cooties, Alex, I mean I just hugged you-"

"I know that, I'm not eight."

"Then act like it! Loosen your posture; it looks like you've got permanent shoulder pads."

The corner of his mouth twitched, and he slightly loosened up.

"Alex, you need to know that Janie doesn't see Joey that way."

"How do you-"

"It's a girl thing, just leave it at that."

"But everything he was saying-"

"He was just trying to rile you, Alex. I mean you haven't been that subtle about your feelings towards the both of them."

He sat there, still tense and huffing every second.

"And I've also noticed that Janie isn't ignoring you anymore? Did something happen to change that?"

Alex smiled for split second before returning to his usual scowl.

"We finally talked things over: friends again."

Zoey sighed and stood up, shaking her head.

"This is hopeless," she muttered to herself. She turned to Alex, smiling. "That's great news, Alex. Just remember, Joey does anything else, just come to me, you know I can take care of it."

He nodded, grinning.

"I sure do."

* * *

"Come in," she said, pushing her last book into the shelf.

"Can I have a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, Charles," she said, dreading what was to come.

"Joey… he confessed to me what happened today."

"Really? What story-"

"I double checked, and he told the truth. He feels terrible about what happened between the two of you. He didn't mean to-"

"He was still angry and took a step towards me, Charles, I only acted out of reflex-"

"I would usually say that violence or hurting another is never the answer… but what I saw in Joey's mind… you, as Janie would say, kicked ass."

She coughed, and laughed, turning towards him, a big grin on his face.

"You handled it in your own style, and that style had an affect on Joey. I think we might not have any more problems from him."

"Let's hope so. I don't want Claire to have any problems acclimating to us, being such a small group and all."

I understand, we can't have anymore rifts between them, we can't grow if we can't even handle a few students. Did you send the letter?"

She nodded, and sat down on the bed, fighting a yawn and failing.

"Frank sent it today, caught the mailman just in time."

"Good, good. Call in three days, and I'll plan the flight."

"I still can't believe we're leaving Hank in charge while we're gone."

"He'll keep it in charge, he can scare them into discipline like I can't. Ever since his transformation, he's stronger, not literally but in character as well. He won't let them walk all over him."


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Kids

**Chapter 5: Crazy Kids**

"Okay, here's the plan," Joey whispered. He and Sean were down the hall from Charles' office. In front of that door was Hank.

An hour or so ago he was standing at attention with his arms crossed, but since then he got bored, and was now sitting against the doors with a genetics book in hand.

"You know him better. Talk to him, distract him, and lead him away. I can sneak in and find the Scotch, no problem."

"I can hear you guys, you know that right?" Hank drawled loudly, turning a page in his book.

They both sighed and stepped out of hiding, coming forward and sitting in front of him.

"And even if I somehow give in and let you into his stash- are you guys that stupid enough to think he won't notice? And on top of that he will know who actually drank it?"

"Hank, let me ask you something," Joey started.

Hank snorted, and closed his book, resting it next to his legs.

"Enlighten me, oh stony one."

Joey only blinked at the comment, but continued.

"Have you ever been drunk?"

Hank let out a throaty laugh, shaking his head.

"No, but I've seen Mr. Black, from Division X, drunk off his ass enough times to realize I wouldn't want to make myself such a fool. So therefore, no desire to."

"But think about it Hank!" Sean said, "We don't even know how long we'll be here. And seriously no offense but you won't be able to… you know, go out and stuff. Not even to bars!"

"I have no intention-"

"Why do you think there was a prohibition during the 20's? Because it's too-"

"Destructive to families who abuse it? And there have been at least 20 recorded car accidents with reports of a drunk driver since it was legalized again. I'd shudder to think how many more there are to come."

"But-" Joey started, and Hank growled and jumped up to his feet so quickly that Joey and Sean fell back.

"There are a few bars a couple miles away. If you're so desperate, you'll find a way, right boys?"

Joey and Hank stared at each other for a while, before Hank decided to speak again.

"Or shall I tell Zoey of the so called adventures you two set out to have… all the while being left alone in trust, in all confidence to us and our behavior?

And Sean, c'mon, you know you'll just get worse with pick-up lines, probably get horny and start hitting on the fountain statue- and don't deny it I've seen you sleep-seduce. While hilarious, it's just downright pitiful."

Joey coughed, and Sean punched his arm. Joey only shrugged, and turned away, Sean soon following.

Hank sighed, and sat back down against the doors, opening his book again.

"You think they got lucky?" Janie asked, stroking Ororo's hair as she laid her head on her lap, dead asleep. The rest of her body was draped across Alex, sitting next to Janie on the sofa.

Alex did a double take, but shrugged anyways.

"Knowing Hank… no," he replied.

"And he's right!" Joey said, strutting in, Sean behind him. They each took a seat with sighs of defeat.

"I don't even know why you guys tried to bother, I mean even if Hank wasn't standing guard – on his own mind you – did you not think that Charles wouldn't find out?" Janie asked.

Sean shrugged. Joey just sighed again.

"Well it seems that tonight was a bust. I'll take Ori in to bed," Joey said, standing up. Janie shifted Ororo slightly so he had not trouble sliding his arms under her body without touching either Janie or Alex, who was glaring, and easily lifted her.

He brought her against his chest, a smile on his face that Janie hadn't seen in a while.

"Goodnight, Joey," Janie said, smiling a thank you. He only nodded, muttering goodnight at the others before he left.

"Well he's right, goodnight guys," Sean said, standing up as well.

"Don't try to sneak past Hank while he's asleep- we all know how light of a sleeper he is," Alex said in warning. Sean waved his hand, muttering as he left.

"You guys get disappointed too easily," Janie muttered. Alex turned his head to look at her, tilting his head.

"I know how they feel. Though I'm sure it's a different type of disappointment," he said slowly. Janie glanced at him, and blushed at his staring gaze.

She stood up.

"Janie, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright Alex… I'm just… tired."

"Janie," he said, standing up, but she held up a hand and he stopped.

He shook his head, stepping close to her. She didn't budge.

Janie," he said again, taking a hold of her hand.

"You're warm," she said shakily.

Alex lightly laughed.

"Yeah, I tend to do that sometimes," he said, leaning in more.

He saw the fear in Janie, and was confused by it. He leaned in, and her eyes got bigger, but Alex turned at the last second and left a light kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Janie," he whispered before leaving.

* * *

"God, I've never been this cold!" she shivered, bringing one of the two scarves around her neck to her face.

They were in a big truck with snow chains as it trekked up a mountain road, deep in Alaska. Zoey and Charles were both reluctant to get in the car, seeing nothing of such size before, but the driver egged them in, of course with more comforting brought on by Charles. E

ven though the heat was blasting, Zoey wasn't doing too well with the cold temperature.

"We live in New York, you're no stranger to snow-" Charles started.

"Just not like this!"

"Harness Alex's power, should heat you right up," he muttered. She gasped, and smiled.

She closed her eyes, picturing Alex the first day, the way her whole body almost exploded… that crazy heat. She sighed as she felt warmth seep through her body.

"Oh man, good call."

"Just glad you're not shivering like a seizing patient anymore."

Zoey laughed and shoved Charles, wearing gloves. He laughed as well.

"Here we are," the driver said, and Zoey looked out the window to view the two story log cabin at the top of the hill.

The door opened to a stout blonde woman with a big smile.

"You must be Ms. Atkin and Professor Xavier! Please, come in!" she said, smiling and stepping back, opening the door wider.

Confused at the change in attitude – parents usually opened the door in fear – she looked down at Charles, who only smiled and nodded.

They crossed the threshold, and Mrs. Colby led them to the living room where a large man with a monster of a beard, a tall and lanky boy with brown hair, and a small blonde girl were waiting on the sofa. They all stood when Zoey and Charles entered the room. The man approached first, the girl twiddling her thumbs as she stood there awkwardly, looking at Zoey and Charles under hooded eyes.

"Professor Xavier, Ms. Atkin, pleasure to meet you! Call me Winston. This is my wife Jessica, our son Johnathan, and our daughter Claire."

"Winston, call me Zoey. We talked over the phone?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Winston shook it with great strength – yet another surprise - and for the first time in a while her touching somebody else didn't result in a tingling in her skin.

"Yes! Yes! Hope the flight and the trek were okay?"

"Yes, Winston, it was a pleasant trip. Can we talk to Claire?" Charles asked.

"Of course, good man! Come, let's sit."

"Well I was actually thinking alone might be better-"

"No, I want them here too," Claire finally spoke, though in a quiet voice. Charles nodded, and they made their way to sit in the living room. Zoey took an armchair, and Charles rolled up to park next to her.

Zoey could only stare at the happy family in front of her.

When she had spoken on the phone with Winston, he sounded surly, angry, like the rest of the parents she contacted. They all were scared. But looking at the family in front of her, Jessica with an arm around her daughter, and Winston holding her hand, the brother with a real smile on his face, not one of fear - she felt a tight constricting in her heart.

"Well we're here to tell you that Claire is specifically chosen for this school because of her abilities," Charles started.

"Yes, we figured that out. Zoey was sneaky in her wording, but I figured it out in the end. I didn't mean to be rude on the phone, but I had a hard time thinking of my baby leaving to school," Winston interrupted.

"We know how special she is. We just want what's best for her, and after talking it over, by ourselves and with her, we all decided it was the way to go. We would be thrilled if you accepted Claire into the school," Jessica said.

Zoey couldn't do it.

She stood up quickly, barely saying "Excuse me" before she rushed to the nearest doorway. She ended up in the kitchen and slapped her hands on the counter, the tears rolling down her face.

After all of the parents they had met with, disgusted, scared, ignorant about the importance of their children, how they could change the world in prejudice and ignorance; seeing this close-nit and accepting family was too much.

"Deary are you okay?" she heard Jessica say.

Zoey wiped her eyes and turned, smiling.

"Yes, Mrs. Colby. Sorry about that, just-"

"I figure we're the first 'accepting' family you've come across?"

Zoey only nodded.

"Oh, deary, it's okay," she said, and before Zoey knew it, she was being hugged by the short mom. She cried a little more as she returned it.

"Ms. Atkin-"

"Zoey."

"Zoey, we're a bit secluded here, however we do keep up with what is going on," Jessica said, "even though it was scary at first when Claire started showing signs of a …power, we knew it was our job to push it all aside and keep our love for our daughter strong. Family is family. She's my daughter, and no matter who or what she is, Winston and I will always accept and love her-"

"Your family needs to teach a lesson to the whole nation-"

"Remember, good will always outnumber evil, and it will stay that way. It's what humanity is."

"But we're not necessarily human, Jessica… your daughter, the rest of us in the school-"

"You guys look like humans, feel like humans, act as humans. There's nothing separating you from being a whole different race. Not like that sorrowful Magneto thinks. That's why we accepted your school in the first place. You aren't on his level, you believe we are all humans, just some are more special than others."

Zoey tried not to gape, but could only stare.

"My god, you are a brilliant family. Never change, please. And we can even plan for visits if you like, to see where's she's living, how we run the school and such, I know that it's scary but-"

At that, Jessica laughed.

"Oh dear, you lot have been through more than I expected!"

"Oh, you have no idea, Mrs. Winston."

"Call me Jessica, my dear. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

_1) Thanks for reading! As always please review! I'm turning this story to a slight hiatus, the school is picking up and I've got plans to make about it!_

2)_This is me addressing the first part of the story with the kids and alcohol. This an informational rant._

_I'm not going to be a hypocrite, I started drinking when I was 18. But after things I had experienced since then, I am adamant about the drinking age, and very passionate about the subject of abuse of alcohol._

_Alcohol may seem like an escape (trust me, I've been there!) but it only alienates you from reality. __And younger people (under 21) tend to abuse it even more, due to the rush of breaking the rules._

_However this rush can lead to irrational thought._

_So long story short, cause I really could go on a rant (not AGAINST alcohol – it's a great thing – but about the ABUSE of alcohol)…_

_Just don't drink and drive. You may think that you're a good driver while under the influence, but it's just not true. I've had personal deaths and near-death experiences with friends and family who either drunk drove or encountered a drunk driver. There is nothing worth more than your life (and others), so a cab home shouldn't be so bad._

_Additionally, don't turn a blind eye to ones close to you who are abusing the substance! It is a sign that something deeper is happening, and friend to talk to can only HELP!_

_Excuse the rant, I just couldn't post this kind of material and not address it! I know you hear it all the time with beer and liquor commercials, but they mean well: drink responsibly._


	6. Chapter 6: New Girl

**Chapter 6: New Girl**

Claire's knuckles were white as she clutched her knees tightly, her eyes scanning the large house in the distance as the car passed the gates.

"There's no need to be nervous. Remember, they all have Charles and I to answer to. Anybody gives you trouble just let us know and we can take care of it discreetly, alright?" Zoey said.

Claire nodded, still shaking.

"I bet you took care of your brother one handed," Charles said, turning in his seat to smile at her. Claire grinned and shrugged.

"Pleading the fifth on that one," she muttered.

Zoey laughed, which brought a smile from Claire.

"That's more like it, dear," Charles said, and turned back as the car came to a stop at the front doors.

Zoey and Claire got out, Zoey getting Claire's attention about the vast grounds so Charles could get in his travel wheelchair discreetly. She noticed his embarrassment about it; he always averted his gaze.

"Alright Claire, let's meet your new classmates, shall we?"

Claire nodded, squeezing Zoey's hand. She shivered with the oddly cold feeling that her power gave her.

"Sorry, is it too much?" Claire said, drawing her hand back. Zoey shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's just a different feeling. What are the specifics of your power again? It never really came up actually," she said smiling as she remembered how long it took for Claire to get in the car. Her parents were like those on the first day of Kindergarten; hard to let go.

"Oh… well wouldn't it be more fun to show the others as well? You know, make an entrance?" Claire said, grinning.

Zoey smiled brightly.

She knew Claire was going to be a handful, in a good way.

"Let's go in, then. They should all be waiting," Charles said as they reached the front doors.

It was Janie who opened them wide, showing a living room full of the others, all sitting straight in their seats.

"Welcome!" Janie said brightly, the smile on her face genuine. She reached for Claire's hand and grasped it, not shaking it.

"You have no idea how excited I am to have another girl here," she said quietly.

Claire smiled brightly as they all crossed the threshold and Zoey closed the doors behind them.

"Ditto. Now who else is in this freaking castle?" she said, poking her head around Jeanie.

The bulge of her eyes noted that she finally saw Hank.

Hank stood up quickly, knocking back his armchair. He let out a small growl and moved to bring the chair upright, but broke an arm off in the process. He ended up just putting the part on his seat, sending an apologizing glance to Charles.

Claire had moved closer to Zoey in the process, and Zoey rested a hand on her back in comfort, though Claire was still staring at Hank.

He cleared his throat, giving a gentle yet growling laugh.

"Well, I guess my clumsiness is a sign of how harmless I am…" he said, smiling brightly, showing his sharp teeth.

Claire let out a soft gasp, only one Zoey could hear, but with Hank's powers of animal hearing… his smile slightly fell.

"This is Hank," Charles said. "He's telling the truth on that part."

Claire gulped, and took in a deep breath, a small and faint smile coming to her lips.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly, "I'm Claire," she said in a louder voice, her eyes scanning the room.

"I'm Ororo, but call me Ori. I can make Tornadoes!"

Claire laughed lightly, but nodded amongst her confusion.

"That's great, Ori! I can't wait to see one!"

"Alex," he said, only with a nod, not standing up. Claire also gave a nod to him, quirking her mouth.

"Call me Joey," he said, nodding and smiling with a small wave of his hand as he also stood in his seat.

"Hey, babe, call me Sean. If you need anything, you know who to call," Sean said as he stood up as well, raising an eyebrow, being embarrassingly 'smooth'.

Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Sean," she said, but then trailed off as she saw Hank leave the room among the excitement.

Claire frowned, and moved to walk, but Ori ran forward and grabbed her hand.

"What can you do?" she asked.

Claire smiled, and walked over to a nearby table sporting a nice set of candle sticks. She turned to Charles, who nodded, and Claire grabbed one, bringing it back to the coffee table amongst the sofa chairs.

She looked around at the others, and then placed her hand on the handle, her eyebrows furrowing.

Soon, the metal made a hissing noise, emitting small steam as the silver liquefied and melted into a neat puddle on the table. When Claire clenched her hand into a fist, there was another hiss, and the melted silver hardened.

Joey slowly reached for it. He pulled back at the first touch with a wince, but reached forward again and picked up the now melted candlestick.

"Wow," was all he said, smiling at Claire. Claire just shrugged, and stood up.

"It's nothing too special, I can also turn stuff to ash, or break things into pieces…" she said quietly. She looked up and around at the others, her eyes widened as she saw them all smiling.

"That is awesome. I can only turn stuff to stone," Joey said, smiling.

Claire grinned, and then yawned, covering her mouth.

"Ugh, sorry guys. I'm a little jetlagged and should get some rest. But I honestly I am looking forward to personally meeting you all and learning more about you as well," Claire said quickly, cricking her neck.

"Here, I'll show you to your new room!" Janie said, taking Claire's bag and motioning her to follow as she left the room, Ori tagged along.

Charles turned to the boys.

"As we have told Claire, if she encounters any trouble, any discomfort, she is to come to Zoey first-" he glanced at Joey- "and if needed, come to me," he looked at the others, meeting each of their eyes. "Now I suspect you will all try hard to let her feel at home?

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, Alex, I suspect you know what Janie is cooking up for us tonight?"

Alex frowned, but nodded.

"Janie said something about Salmon…" he muttered.

"Perfect, you know the drill when it's ready. Now, I must go, spare some time to sort through paperwork…" he said, rolling away. He turned back, looking at Zoey and the others, an almost pleased look on his face.

"Paperwork…" he muttered as he grinned. He shook his head, still grinning and leaving.

Zoey smiled.

"Tune it down, babe. You're drooling," Sean butted into her thoughts.

Zoey turned to Sean, glaring heavily. She hid a grin as she saw him physically retreat into his chair.

"I could be saying the same thing, _bro_. One mention of you being suggestive towards Claire, and you will definitely be sorry, just ask Joey," she said tightly, before leaving the room.

"Seriously, Sean!" Joey started, but Alex butted in.

"They're both excited about this actually becoming something they've worked towards, not what you think it was meant for."

Sean shook his head, still grinning.

"Seriously? We all know the tension; I'm just surprised all of our powers haven't erupted amongst it all. I was doing her a favor, don't even start," he said as he stood up. He threw himself back as he took in a deep breath, letting out a small shriek as he flipped over the chair.

Sean had practiced on his power of breath to mainly do tricks and acrobatic bits, along with the useful sonar, flying, and breaking glass. When he pushed himself hard, he could even dent metal.

With a wave of his hand, he left.

Joey and Alex exchanged hating glances, and Joey stood up and left, giving a nod to Janie as she came back.

Janie smiled at Alex, and sat next to him, bouncing in her seat.

"She seems your age."

"She's only two years younger, but I'm so excited!"

Alex grinned, letting out a small laugh at Janie's expression.

He stood, and Janie stood as well, baby's breath emerging from her wrists.

"I can tell," he said, reaching forward and touching the flowers lightly. They vibrated under his touch, and he raised an eyebrow.

Janie stuttered, and the flowers faded and died into her skin.

Without looking at her, Alex excused himself and left the room in a hurry; leaving Janie alone, her excitement fading.


	7. Chapter 7: Thank You For Your Time

_Hello readers! I've made a mistake, I jumped from Chapter 4 to Chapter 6, messing up the numbers, and the format as well. Therefore, two new chapters! Read Chapter 6: New Girl, to fully catch up._

_Another note: please notice, using the language of that time._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thank You For Your Time**

Claire woke up, her eyes blinking slowly. She usually awoke to an alarm, she wasn't used to just waking up on her own.

She sat up with a gasp at she took in surroundings and it all flooded back to her.

She was in a new school, away from her home, her family; but with people like herself. She would learn about her powers while still learning a proper education. And she knew that it was a good path for her, despite leaving her family; the reactions of the other students to her ability was priceless, they were amazed, not scared like her family was the first time it happened.

She was only five when she watched her dollhouse shatter cleanly into a thousand little pieces. She cried alone in her room, her mother had screamed and ran out, locking the door behind her. Her parents weren't accepting at first, but they did come around after a while.

She grinned and jumped out of bed, running a hand through her hair once or twice to comb it through. She saw she had the same clothes on as yesterday, but didn't care. She didn't put on any shoes, she liked walking barefoot; the Alaskan weather didn't permit it that much.

She maneuvered amongst her boxes – not knowing how they even got there – and left her room, wanting to find a certain someone.

She walked down the hall and took a turn, glancing at the decadence around her. She looked down the hall and noticed a large blue figure walking away.

"Hank!" she called out.

Hank, dressed in pants and a black shirt that had his fur sticking out amongst the hems, stopped and turned sideways when he heard Claire's voice.

Claire jogged forward.

"Hank…" she said, now looking at him up-close, in his blue haired, yellow eyed, animal strength glory… she halted in her sentence.

Hank sighed, and moved to turn away, but Claire stepped forward, reaching out and brushing his arm hair. He stopped mid-step, and turned back to her. Claire took a step back, lowering her hand.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No, it's…"

"It was wrong of me to act like-"

"I'm used to it-"

"I'm sorry, Hank. I shouldn't have been so insulting," she said, raising her head to look at him straight on.

Hank half smiled, shaking his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask-"

"I was homeschooled, Hank. I lived in the mountains of Alaska, learning with my idiot older brother," she stopped, and shook her head. "Don't hate me for saying this but I must speak the truth," she sputtered out, "but it was like coming face to face with a blue bear…"

She faltered off, but spoke again before Hank could say anything.

"My parents taught me every day that judgment can be swift, but it's our responsibility to intercept it. I knew that when I saw my first colored person, Ori,about the person - and I knew that when I saw my first colored person, Ori, remember, I was homeschooled, but I wasn't prepared for-"

Hank brought his hands forward, and gently grasped Claire's.

She faltered to a stop in her babbling, and glanced at their hands intertwined, the contrast of his large blue furred hand holding her tiny clear skinned ones.

She looked up at Hank, smiling back at him.

Her eyes showed slight fear when Hank smiled back, but he noticed that she covered her fear well; he knew his fangs were intimidating.

"Thank you for saying that Claire; I know I can be intimidating at first, but honestly-"

"I can see it now-" she said over him-

"I'm just a harmless… beast."

Claire's face fell, and she shook her head.

"No, you are anything but _that_, Hank," she said, and he faltered, tilting his head.

"You… you haven't seen what I can do yet," he said frowning.

"Well, as I can tell from Charles, he only means for us to use our… abilities… for the better. And as you said, such a harmless beast couldn't do anything too bad, right?"

Hank looked confused at first, but then grinned and shook his head.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Claire," he said, still grinning.

"Thanks for understanding Hank. You probably get enough crap from the others; I don't want you to think that-"

"You hungry?" he asked.

"What?" Claire said, stuttering.

"Janie makes a great breakfast, and I smell cinnamon, which means that Zoey is helping as well which is always a special treat; she's usually a late sleeper."

Hank held out his arm, motioning her to go frist. She smiled and stepped forward, and Hank walked along side her.

"Wait!" she said stopping and turning to look at him.

"You can smell Cinnamon? The kitchen is a floor below us!"

Hank smiled.

"Well breakfast is all set up in the dining room already, I guess ITALIC we ITALIC were the late sleepers this morning. But it's part of my ability, and I can even smell it in the kitchen as well."

Claire smiled.

"I'm… intrigued… to get to know you Hank."

Hank titled his head, then shook it, and then motioned with his hand as he kept walking.

There was a moment of silence before Hank replied.

"I'm also interested in getting to know you as well, Claire."

* * *

Charles and Zoey were each reading textbooks later that day; Charles on biology, Zoey psychology, their first classes. Well, official classes, Charles taught one on one before they started accepting other students

Frank came briskly into the room, per usual. However he looked somewhat flustered.

"Mr. Xavier, sir," he said stuttering.

Charles looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"My dear Frank, firstly, I will continually insist you call me Charles, and secondly, what's the matter?" Charles asked.

Zoey looked up from her book, frowning. Frank was always reserved. He knew the truth about everything, but was a trusted butler of the Zavier family; Charles made sure of it every day.

He was always reserved, even when Zoey tried to crack jokes with him, get to know him better; he was always the impersonal yet always friendly butler.

"Sir, there's… there's a car at the gate…" Frank stuttered.

Charles almost dropped his book. Zoey closed her Psychology textbook and put it aside.

"Sorry, what?" Charles asked.

"There's someone at the gate. They wish to speak with you… they said something about the Board of Education…" Frank said.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them.

"Frank, please let them through, stall them slightly but don't make it too obvious. Once he leaves, you can take the rest of the day off."

Frank grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Xav – Charles, I will let him know." he said, turning around and briskly walking out of the room.

Zoey looked over at Charles.

"Charles, what is this?"

"I expected this to come… I mean I was expecting a letter or something, but never something like an officer coming to view the grounds!"

"Charles-"

He brought a hand up as he lifted the other to his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

Zoey waited while Charles intercepted someone's mind… it must have been Hank, telling him to hide.

Charles sighed, bringing his hands down.

"Someone has reported us… we are an un-accredited school, and it's of importance because we are a boarding school."

"We both know it was the La Vega's," Zoey said.

Charles nodded.

"We didn't leave on the greatest of terms. We addressed the private situation due to the mutant abilities… maybe it was their plan all along to expose more of us - however this visit seems casual… they probably didn't explain the whole truth of the school-"

"Out of ignorant fear…" she muttered.

"No, out of plain fear, Zoey... I keep it hidden towards you all but the 'mutant' race has caused an uproar. There are more reports on activity, violent mostly, yet some non-violent ones… it's basically caused an outrage throughout the Nation; hate crimes, mutants on rampages in anger… the works. I've researched internationally, but there are small reports, nothing like there is here," he said.

"But someone is here, now! What do we do!?"

Charles took a deep breath.

"We're a school, just as we planned. And I can't make him forget this… if there is a visit; it means we are now on file. We'll probably have to go to a hearing, and present the school for accreditation-"

A knock on the door cut him off. Tensely, they both moved towards the doors. Zoey opened it, putting on a bright smile.

"Hello, sir!"

Charles smiled as well, obviously fake.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The man had black curly hair and thinly framed glasses. He was wearing a grey suit, and had a clipboard protfolio in his hand.

"Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning?"

"Yes. And you are?" Charles asked, holding out a hand.

The man ignored it as he forced himself across the threshold, taking a look around. He frowned, and opened the folder to make a note.

"Call me William."

"Well, William, I heard you are-" Zoey started, but William interrupted.

"It's come to the attention of the National Board of Education that you have recruited students to a school without accreditation. This is considered a criminal offense, however considering the only report was anonymous and no way linked to the school as a learning facility, the Board is willing to invite you to a hearing," William said, shortly but eloquently.

Zoey glanced at Charles. He was only staring at William, his left eyebrow twitching.

"We accept the Board's invitation, sir. Is there anything else we can help you with?" Zoey said, turning back to William.

He finally turned to face them, looking at them as one usually does during conversation.

"I will require a tour of the grounds, to prepare for the hearing."

Charles frowned.

"I hate to pull this card, but without a warrant, I cannot let you do that," Charles said.

Zoey nodded, crossing her arms.

"Mr. Xavier, I highly-"

"Actually he is right," Zoey interrupted him, "Considering we are being contested, and due to our 'hearing', this request applies. Allowing you, the prosecution, to simply tour our grounds without a warrant or due cause is illegal," she said, quirking a corner of her mouth.

"You aren't implying-"

"Actually my co-Headmistress is right. Considering that there is a hearing, there cannot be a warrantless search of the school."

William was getting red.

"Sir, I would rather not go and get a warrant…"

"You get a warrant, and you can give us the names of the Board members as well as all perceived questions for this hearing. That will make it fair, don't you think?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey!" Charles whispered. She looked over at him, not feeling sorry. William was out of line the second he forced himself inside uninvited.

William took a deep breath, and straightened his suit.

"Well, Mr. Xavier, Ms…"

"Atkin," Zoey said sternly.

William frowned even more.

"And Ms. Atkin, I am sorry this visit did not go in your favor. This will affect the consideration of the Board members for the hearing."

Zoey smiled.

"Alright then, William, have a nice day," she said, opening the door and holding out an arm.

William brought out a letter and practically threw it at Charles, it landing on his lap.

He then let out an 'hmph' as he left. Charles gave Zoey a look, and held out the letter. She took it and Charles followed William out, bringing a hand to his head.


End file.
